Jasper (Dragon Quest)
Jasper (ホメロス,Homerosu in Japanese) is the secondary antagonist in Dragon Quest XI. He is known as the cold-blooded strategist of the Kingdom of Heliodor. He is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in the Japanese version, and Matthew Gravelle in English version. Biography Early life Jasper is the childhood friend of Hendrik, they're trained as junior knight by King Carnelian in the Helidor Castle,They vowed that they would protect Heliodor together at this time. Later into their training, Jasper proposed that they would sneak into the King's room at night via a secret passage in the kitchen. However, the king noticed and scolded Hendrik for such actions. (Jasper was running late to the agreed meet time.) At Hendrik's knighting ceremony he reached out for to Hendrik for a handshake. Hendrik ignored him and proceeded to accept his knighthood. Infuriated, Jasper sworn that he will make his friend regret his chioce. World of Light Jasper made a pact with Mordegon. By assisting him, he will be promised with migjt and power since he is jealous of Hendrik, who ignored him and accept his knighthood during a ceremony held by the king. Than after the Luminary is locked up by Mordegon, who possessed King Carnelian. Mordegon ordered Jasper to kill everyone in Cobblestone, which is the village where the Luminary came from, but is stopped by Hendrik. Later, Jasper arrived Gondoila and is seen talking to monsters by Mayor's son. Jasper than silenced him by using magic. After the boy is cured. Jasper and his men captured Erik, who is one of the member of the Luminary's party. He than intended to use Erik to lure the Luminary out, but is defeated. However, he then summons a giant squid monster called Tentcular to attack the Luminary, who is on the Salty Stallion. However the giant squid is scared away by Gondoila merchant ships. Jasper than tell the Luminary that his luck will run out one day. He later went to the Royal Library and released Krystalinda the ice witch and told her to kill Hendrik, but the witch redeemed herself instead. Later, at the Yggdrasil, Jasper attacked the Luminary by surprise and successfully knock him out while he is ready to claim the Sword of Light. Mordegon than takes the Sword of Light and turns it into the Sword of Shadow who then destroys Yggdrasil. Mordegon than gave Jasper the Silver Orb and let him became the supreme commander of Spectral Sentails. World of Darkness After the fall of the World Tree, Jasper has taken up residence in the now ruined Helidor Castle. He is than found sitting on the throne when found by the Luminary and Hendrik. Jasper than taunt Hendrik about how easily he was tricked and how he joined forces with the Luminary. He than have a fight with Hendrik and reveals the reason of his actions After Hendrik beat him back, Jasper retreats and transform himself into his demon form and orders Tyriant, the first Spectral Sentinel to finish them, however Tyriant was destroyed by the Luminary and Hendrik. Jasper is than not seen again until the Luminary and his allies reach the Fortress of Fear. He then watches Indignus, the penultimate Spectral Sentail fight the Luminary's party, who was also defeated. Jasper than created an illusion of Veronica, the deceased member of Luminary's party to ambush them, however the illusion was destroyed by Serena with her lyre. Hendrik than correctly assume that Jasper was behinded this dirty act. Jasper than confirms this and transform into his demon form -Jasper Unbound to fight the party, but he is defeated too. Jasper then makes a last attempt to defeat the Luminary by forcing him to fight Mordegon one-on-one, but this plan is also foiled as the party is able to overcome his attack. Jasper than began to fade away and he comfessed that he is just envious of Hendrik, who than reply by telling Jasper that he thought Jasper is always stronger before Jasper died. World of Lost Time After the Luminary returns to the time before the destruction of the Yggdrasil, Jasper attempted to ambush him again at the Yggdrasil, but this time the Luminary is able to deflect his attack with the Sword of Shadow, frustrated, Jasper than attacks them, but is defeated this time. Jasper than made a desperate attack, which the Luminary blocked, but destroying the Sword of Shadow in the process, King Carnelian and Hendrik than enter the Yggdrasil again. Carnelian than killed Jasper before he can reveal that Mordegon is possessing him. His role in the Definitive Edition is the same, however, it reveals the reason why Jasper resented Hendrik. After Dundrasil fell, Jasper helped Hendrik escort Carnelian back to safety. However, Hendrik was promoted to general, while the king ignored and ostracised Jasper, causing said resentment, which was Mordegon's plan to mould him into his second in command. When the party returns to Heliodor Castle, a black spirit is near the Yggdrasil Root in the castle garden. The spirit then moves around the castle, and finally goes to the balcony. When told by Hendrik to show himself, Jasper does just that and bemoans his fate. The Luminary and his allies prepare to fight him, but Hendrik vows to face him alone, to which the Hero agrees. Despite a harrowing fight, Hendrik triumphs and Jasper curses his loss once more. Hendrik says the same words he did at the Fortress of Fear, causing Jasper's spirit to calm down and forgive him in return. Jasper then explains that his light did keep Hendrik going, but it blackened in response while his old friend's grew brighter, and he found more kinship with Mordegon and his monster minions; however, he gets corrupted by the darkness in his heart before he knows it. He asks Hendrik if he still considers him to be his friend and comrade, to which he agrees. Jasper, feeling comforted, lays his Platinum sword down and his spirit merges with Hendrik's armour creating the Twin Eagle armour. Hendrik then lays his old friend's knight's emblem onto the sword, finally having gotten closure once more, this time for good. Appearance Jasper is a man with cruel features and a youthful appearance. He has fair skin, small yellow eyes, and chin-length light blond hair with some of the fringe covering the right side of his face and a long ponytail that goes down to his waist. He wears an armour of silver and gold knight's armor over chainmail, white trousers, and a white pair of boots. Attached to his armor is a long white cape with red lining that reaches down to his feet. Emblazoned on the front of his armor's breastplate is a golden two-headed eagle, which is the symbol of Heliodor. When his master conquers all of Erdrea, he wears a black outfit that resemble the one of Dhoulmagus's, his skin is darker, eyes become yellowish, his ponytail is tucked into the outfit, and his fingernails are black. When transforming into his Unbound form, he becomes a muscular demon. His hair is completely loose. And fur appears on his arms and legs. Personality Jasper is a skilled tactician that is able to defeat an army of monster with just a few soldiers. He is also good at marine battle. Since he is trained to be a kinght in his childhood with Hendrik, he has good swordmanship. Since he has done a pact with Mordegon, he is able to use dark magic. Jasper is shown to be envious towards Hendrik for being more well-liked. When he becomes the Supreme Commander of the Spectral Sentinels, he becomes very arrogant and cold-blooded. Gallery DQXI - Jasper 2D.png DQXI Jasper (Dark Suit).jpg DQXI - Jasper Unbound 2D.png Dragon-Quest-11-Homers-Grague.png|Jasper's evil grin Screenshot_2020-01-28-14-07-05-157.jpeg|Jasper Unbound Trivia *Jasper is said to represent envy and pride, as he was jealous of Hendrik, and he is overconfident in his planning and abilites. *Jasper is the 2nd Human in the series to be the underling of a Demon Lord, the 1st being Dhoulmagus. Fittingly, both are humans who are ambitious and wanted more (More fame and glory for Jasper, higher magic for Dhoulmagus), resented someone (Hendrik for Jasper, Rylus for Dhoulmagus), and became a servant of the main villain (Mordegon for Jasper, Rhapthorne for Dhoulmagus). **The differences however, is that Jasper was once friends with Hendrik, but grew resentful of him getting more attention, while Dhoulmagus was timid around Rylus, but became angry when Rylus told him he was better off with a dog as an apprentice. Jasper willingly became Mordegon's right hand man and loyally followed him until dying, while Dhoulmagus became one of Rhapthorne's most known henchman by being possessed by him (Although he let him talk as himself when seeing Trode at Mallea Abby and before the fight at the Dark Ruins). Both even have final forms resembling winged demons. *Jasper can be considered a dark counterpart to Hendrik-an example of what Hendrik would become if he lets his negative emotions get the better of him: **In Japanese, when Jasper block the player's attack, he will say "Muda da (it's useless.)", same with Hendrik. **As a General,the way Jasper hold the sword is same as Hendrik. **When meeting Hendrik in the ruined Heliodor Castle, he taunts Hendrik about his impatient personality, which is ironic enough, considering Jasper repeatedly failed to capture the Hero and his party, were due his overconfidence. This is showing he wasn't smart as Hendrik, where the latter nearly succeeded to do so, only failed because of various reasons. **While Hendrik clam himself as the The Hero'shield,Jasper can be said as Mordegon/Demon Lord'Shield,as he was loyal to Mordegon. Navigation Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutated Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Summoners Category:Betrayed Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Envious Category:Right-Hand Category:Redeemed Category:Egotist